


Even in another time

by karples



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Wonder Woman Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karples/pseuds/karples
Summary: Perhaps there would never be pastures greener or more golden than those of Themyscira.(Diana and Kasia, before the war.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> been feeling really unmotivated & low, so i’ve been toying with my WIPs & trying to eliminate them one by one. also, because i’m awfully maudlin & a true sap, the title is taken from a line of poetry written by, you guessed it, sappho, translated by anne carson in _if not, winter:_
> 
> “someone will remember us/I say/even in another time”
> 
> references wonder woman (2016) #1 & #12.

Small in the distance, Kasia crested the hill, her chiton blown sideways about her knees. The fabric clapped against her legs, her arms, her hips, and Diana followed the direction of the wind westward, to where the yellow sun languished on the ocean like candle wax.

“Diana!” Kasia called, and Diana waited for her in the shade of a twisted tree. “Diana,” Kasia repeated, sounding relieved as she approached. Her head was like a golden coin in the afternoon heat, scorched by light into the dry color of wheat.

“What is it?” Diana asked, watching the dark impression of leaves lap at Kasia’s bare toes.

“I thought you had gone,” Kasia said. “You walked so quickly I fell behind, and everywhere I looked you couldn’t be found.”

Her breathing was labored and irregular, not unlike the first time Diana had kissed her beneath the pale lintels of Areto’s observatory. Kasia had gasped and laughed and said, _My princess, my princess, I had never imagined, I had never dreamed_ , and Diana had kissed her again, full of a wonderful and inarticulate adoration.

“It seems my astronomer’s legs are easily outpaced,” Kasia added.

“Your astronomer’s legs climb a mountain every evening,” Diana pointed out.

“My astronomer’s legs climb a mountain very slowly every evening.”

Diana smiled. “And yet you arrive before everyone else does.”

“Perhaps I am the first to start walking,” Kasia said, smiling back, suddenly unburdened by her many centuries. Then she paused and sighed. “Diana, you frightened me. I thought you might have been injured again, or overexerted yourself and fallen.”

A pang of genuine contrition seized Diana’s heart. “I’m sorry, I truly am. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Well, you excel at it. As effortlessly as you excel at all other things.” Tentative, Kasia touched the serpent’s bite on Diana’s right wrist. The scar pinched as if the wound had been reopened. “Always rushing, princess,” Kasia said. “As if time is scarce in a land where life is ample.”

“But can life not be taken away as easily as it is given?” Diana said.

A kind of bitter, excruciating clarity smoothed Kasia’s forehead. Repentant, Diana reached for her, and when she wouldn’t come, Diana stepped forward to hold Kasia’s face in her hands. Under the sun Diana’s forearms blazed bright and brown, and the dry susurrus of the grass rose around them in a husky chorus. The fiery fleck of the horizon flickered and winked in Kasia’s eyes.

Meeting Kasia’s discerning gaze, Diana thought, stricken, _I am searching for tomorrow, even in other people_. Then she thought of Kasia’s seeing-glass directed toward the night sky, charting the ancient, well-worn patterns of stars. Of how, despite their differences, their paths had aligned in perfect irreproducible syzygy, past and future converging into the fleeting present.

“I am here with you,” Diana reminded Kasia. “Am I not?”

Kasia’s fingers closed over Diana’s. “You know not for how long,” Kasia said, and continued with some despair, some accusation: “You wish to leave Themyscira.”

“I do not _wish_ ,” Diana corrected. “I feel that I _must_ , someday very soon.”

“You feel it,” Kasia said, hopeful. “It is an instinct. An instinct can be wrong.”

Rather than reply, Diana pressed their cheeks together, attempting to enshrine in memory the warmth of Kasia’s skin, the sensation of Kasia’s lashes against her fingertips. And perched on the edge of shadow, surging and receding like waves, Kasia turned her wide, generous mouth against Diana’s palm, the lightest of pressures, as if granting forgiveness.


End file.
